Ryan Mitchell
Ryan Mitchell the Titanium Ranger of the Lightspeed Rangers. He is also referred to as Lightspeed Rescue Titanium Ranger, though this is more in reference to the show than a proper label. Character History When Ryan was young, he was involved in a car accident along with his father and his sister. All three were suspended over a cliff. Captain Mitchell had a secure grasp of Dana, but Ryan was hanging on by his father's shoe. The spirit of Diabolico appeared and offered a deal: Diabolico would save the child, but in payment he would raise the child himself, and Captain Mitchell would not see him again until his 20th birthday. Captain Mitchell at first refused, but relented when Ryan began to fall, but Diabolico's spirit saved him. Mitchell said it was the hardest decision he ever had to make. Ryan was raised by the demon Diabolico, who poisoned his mind telling him that his father had rejected him, favoring Dana. Diabolico instructed Ryan to steal the prototype Titanium Morpher from the Aqua Base and destroy the other Power Rangers (including his sister Dana) with the Titanium Power. He nearly succeeded, becoming the Titanium Lightspeed Ranger, but Ms. Fairweather brought the newly-developed V-Lancers, which overpowered Ryan. Just as the Power Rangers were about to destroy Ryan, Captain Mitchell called them back and told them the terrifying story. After some recall of his memories, Ryan rejected Diabolico and joined the Lightspeed Rangers. In response, Diabolico placed a cobra tattoo on his back, which would move up if he morphed and would kill him when it reached Ryan's neck. Eventually, Ryan manages to find the original cobra and destroy the curse, allowing him to transform freely. After a while, Ryan left to find more information about the demons and how to defeat them. He then tells them Queen Bansheera's plan to bring back the demons. Ryan later aided the Lightspeed Rangers in defeating Bansheera once and for all. Ryan showed up to help the Lightspeed and Time Force Rangers to battle Vypra in Time for Lightspeed. Super Megaforce Ryan and the other Lightspeed Rescue Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Titanium Ranger Zords *Max Solarzord Arsenal *Titanium Morpher *Titanium Laser Abilities Ryan is shown to have very strong endurance for a human, possibly as a result of being raised by Diabolico because he was able to withstand the Titanium Morpher's circuitry, a feat Miss Fairweather stated no ordinary human can accomplish. Ranger Key The Titanium Ranger Key is Ryan’s personal ranger key. This key is exclusive to the Toyline and has been seen at Power Morphicon 2014. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform Orion (Super Megaforce Silver), into the Titanium Ranger. Notes *Ryan is the first Ranger to have no corresponding Super Sentai counterpart. The Titanium Ranger's design is colored in silver/shiny grey starting from a helmet silver with gold stripes. The shape of his helmet is based on a Sentai Ranger team's helmets, with the letter V as the visor which supposed to mean 5 or victory which are 2 of the main things in the Sentai Title. The M symbol featured on his helmet's forehead is lifted directly from the wing panels of the Liner Boy, with the interest of assigning its Lightspeed Rescue counterpart as Ryan's personal zord (the original being controlled by an A.I.). The body is silver with a Y-like T shape going down his stomach in gold. He has white gloves with gold trims, and it goes same with his boots. The suit is believed to be partially based on the Turboranger suits combined with recurring elements of the GoGoFive suits. ** Due to him having no Sentai counterpart, Ryan appeared in very few episodes. Most of his scenes showed him unmorphed and looking for a way to stop Diabolico. Saban also did not have the budget to use both Sentai footage of the main 5 Rangers as well as new footage of the 6 Rangers. **Although no equivalent of the Titanium Ranger was in GoGoFive and thus would not appear in Gokaiger 's Legend War, a new Titanium Ranger suit was created for the Mega War of Super Megaforce that featured the mouth plate outside the helmet. **It is confirmed that the Titanium Ranger, despite being an exclusive to Power Rangers with no Sentai counterpart, will have a limited edition Titanium Ranger key that will be exclusively available along with a shiny Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger key in the 2014 Power Morphicon. *Originally, Carter Grayson was supposed to receive the Titanium powers in the story; however, the Morpher was too powerful for a normal human, and as such, they almost scrapped the project altogether. *Ryan is the first Ranger who is seen Morphing in his normal clothes during his first Morph, but is seen wearing his yet-to-be acquired uniform (his Lightspeed Jacket) during the sequence. This bizarre tradition is followed by Cole, Cam, Jack, Mack, R.J., Dominic and Antonio. *The cobra's curse is similar to a spell used in Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Demon-Fist Master Jin Matoba used a technique called "Dance of the Spider" to mark an enemy with a spider tattoo that would kill its victim once it reached the neck. It's also similar to the Scorpion tattoo curse in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger with Hiroyo Hakase like Ryan's curse every time the Akibarangers would transform the scorpion would move up towards her neck until it took her voice away unlike Ryan's curse which would kill him. *Ryan is the first Earthling Silver Ranger, as Zhane came from KO-35. * He is the second ranger, after Mike Corbett, to morph by calling out his designation/color followed by the word "power," without the word "ranger" (in his own case, "Titanium Power"). This is followed by Eric Myers, and Antonio Garcia. *In Truth Discovered, due to a filming error, when Ryan left Diabolico he was wearing his morpher despite the fact he had already discarded it in the previous scene. *Ryan is the only male member of Lightspeed Rescue to be related to the mentor; comparatively GoGoFive was a family team and thus all males were related to the mentor. He is also the only male Lightspeed Rescue Ranger who does not have a power-up mode. *His origin is similar to Yuusaku Hayakawa of Megaranger: both are sixth, silver-colored Rangers who steals a prototype version of the main team's powers in order to assist their allies. *Rhett Fisher mentioned on his Twitter he didn't appear as Ryan in Super Megaforce because of budget cuts. See Also Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:Evil PR Rangers turned Good Category:PR-exclusive Rangers Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Lightspeed Rangers Category:Silver Ranger Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:PR Rivals Category:PR Anti-Heroes Category:PR Non-Color Names